


Джейн

by Elsfia



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Last Name Basis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia
Summary: Кайден никогда не называл её по имени.





	Джейн

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4665837)

      Кайден никогда не называл её по имени.  
  
      Сложно придумать более обычное женское имя, чем Джейн. А Шепард была необыкновенной.  
  
      Даже в самый первый раз, когда чувство субординации вдруг отказало, оставив лишь импульсивный и совсем даже несознательный порыв обратиться к ней не по уставу…  _Шепард_. Он даже всполошился, что настолько потерял бдительность, и этот манящий сгусток шороха так легко соскользнул с языка.  
  
      — Коммандер, — тут же спохватился он, коря себя за разнузданную фамильярность. Это было непозволительно. Он оплошал.  
  
      И всё же в душе успел поселиться соблазн вновь прокатить на языке это тягучее, шёлковое, шелестящее, мягкое…  
  
      Ш-ш-ш… Шепард.  
  
      При другой интонации — резкое и шипучее, словно бродячая кошка. Словно потрёпанный рыжий котенок, брошенный выживать в суровых земных подворотнях. При другой интонации — колючее и потрескивающее электрической статикой, точно её биотика.  
  
      Фамилия очень ей подходила. Лучше, чем имя, и обтекало её манеру, фигуру, поступь лучше любой брони и военной формы.  
  
      Кайден стал ловить себя на том, что невольно поджимал губы, лишь бы не злоупотреблять этим удовольствием.  
  
      Ему так нравилось называть её Шепард.  


~*~

  
  
      Кайден никогда не слышал, чтобы её называли Джейн.  
  
      Определённо, сложно придумать более обычное женское имя. Шепард же была необыкновенной, и это замечал далеко не он один. Это чувствовали, видели, слышали,  _знали_  все.  
  
      Фамилия служила ей визиткой и именем, и всё было бы ничего, если бы это его маленькое удовольствие не делилось на всех. Для него Шепард была  _особенной_ , и Кайден солгал бы, если б сказал, что (самую малость) не заревновал, когда впервые услышал о «Лоле».  
  
      Ему не хватало дерзости на столь вызывающие, броские клички. Впрочем, язык не поворачивался сказать и: «Джейн, есть минутка?». Куда менее вынужденно, куда проще было бы уж обратиться к ней как к коммандер.  
  
      Пусть ближе него у Шепард никого не было, Кайден никогда не называл её по имени. И лишь в те моменты, когда вокруг не оставалось чужих ушей, а дыхания начинало недоставать, с губ срывалось особое, хриплое, интимное, принадлежавшее лишь ему:  
  
      — Шеп…  
  
      И никому не следовало об этом знать.


End file.
